


[阿斯卡]白昼梦

by oitekebori



Series: 土哥穿越日了小卡if [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 有路人x卡提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 【萤冢后续】
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma
Series: 土哥穿越日了小卡if [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214270
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[带卡]萤冢](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350056) by [oitekebori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori). 



卡卡西叼着一根烟倚在床头。

将烟送到嘴边的时候手有点抖，少量的烟灰掉在小腹上，他嘶了一声，伸手去抹，却被抓住手腕按在头顶。

“你是不是过分游刃有余了？”阿斯玛问。

“什么啊，这-这可是你…嗯…”变调的呻吟打断了他的话，手指触摸到腺体。他喘了一下，笑，“这可是你教我的。”

“那你就拿着烟，从头到尾都别掉。”阿斯玛将湿淋淋的手指从卡卡西体内拿出来，感觉到穴口收缩着挽留，他直接拉着某人的脚踝将他从床头拽下来，让他平躺在床上，“反正躺着的是你，我看最后烫到的会是谁。”

卡卡西笑了起来，沉闷的笑声随着阿斯玛的进入变得破碎，他因为嘴里尚未吐出的烟咳了两声，接着又随着节奏抖着手把烟往嘴里送。呼出的烟气喷了阿斯玛一脸。

“你这家伙——”

本来还想着这个人刚出任务回来，尽量温柔一些，谁知竟会被如此捉弄，对付这个人，最好的办法就是操得他浑身瘫软，话不成句，思考都没了力气，这样才能让他老实一点。

钳着白皙的手腕，把那根烟抢了下来叼在自己嘴里，阿斯玛高高折叠起卡卡西的双腿，从上之下凶狠的进入，极深的角度很快让卡卡西气都喘不匀，沙哑的呻吟声不加掩饰的回荡在屋子里。

“这样才对…”卡卡西这样说，伸手攀上阿斯玛的肩膀，缠着白色绷带的上臂在阿斯玛眼前晃动。

他们做了三次。

很多时候阿斯玛都会觉得自己是不是对这个人太过纵容，证据很多，比如手里的这支烟，比如他伤口还渗着血，比如这次以及以往很多次都是在自己家的床上。

本以为卡卡西是对他家有什么情怀，结果得到的答案只是不想洗床单。

他低头看着床单上的血。是从绷带渗出来的，他想把卡卡西叫醒，给他换个绷带，或者直接把他打包送进医院，但是看了看他熟睡的侧脸，他终究还是没有出声。

有一部分原因是他不想打扰卡卡西难得的休息，还有一部分是因为，他不觉得自己的身份有立场置喙这个人的生活方式。

睡梦中他总是皱着眉头。阿斯玛想。

银发柔顺的塌下来，散在枕头上。银色的睫毛发着抖。他的噩梦很多，阿斯玛撞上了好几次，尖叫，呻吟，抽搐，颤抖的双手，流泪的眼睛。

“嘘。”

阿斯玛俯下身，在熟睡的人耳边轻声安慰。他的拇指轻轻抚平眉间的褶皱。他躺下，犹豫了片刻，将卡卡西搂进怀里。

“没事的。”他说。

颤抖停止了，呼吸变得绵长，湿润的气息喷在阿斯玛的侧颈，让阿斯玛不禁想起刚才射最后一次时，卡卡西在他耳边喘息着叫了他的名字。

-  
阿斯玛也不知道自己和卡卡西是什么关系。

这段关系开始的突然，延续至今也不知目的为何。阿斯玛觉得自己是个直男，不，他确信这一点，不管是他从小到大看的小电影，春梦，还他的暗恋经历，都告诉他他感兴趣的其实是女孩子。

虽然是同期，但其实之前两人不太熟。性格不同圈子不同查克拉属性也不同，只是点头之交。开始特别注意到这个人，也是在听说宇智波带土死在那一场战斗中，留下那一只眼睛之后。

说实话阿斯玛和带土可能还更熟一些，因为带土是个热心肠的朋友，笑容很大很善良，情绪从来不加掩饰，人也努力，没人能不对这样的人产生好感。反观当年的卡卡西，从来冷言冷语，用下眼皮看人。

从孤傲的天才，到负罪自杀的上忍的儿子，到写轮眼的英雄，再到逝去四代目的学生。他一直如此。

他的身份极其可悲的向万劫不复坠下去，直到身边空无一人。阿斯玛用余光注意着他，怜悯着他，也敬佩着他，但不带任何多余感情，和他所有其他同期一样。

事情有变化是一年前。

阿斯玛接到任务，要送一个重要的卷轴到沙之国。三个上忍在路上奔驰，但是阿斯玛知道，暗处一直有暗部保护着他们。

敌袭在意料之中，凶险程度却是意料之外，三名上忍四名暗部都挂了彩，他眼看着带着狐狸面具的银发青年，手握雷电刺穿一个又一个心脏。

血溅了满身。

他太过熟练了。阿斯玛这样评价，不愧是暗部。只是看着他沾着血的银发，又觉得他其实不适合暗处。

一名敌人跳出来时，卡卡西的手刚刚刺穿一个人的胸部。阿斯玛刚刚解决掉自己的敌人，看到这一幕就冲了过去。风刃的手刀切割开冰冷空气，还没接触到敌人就看见卡卡西以极其灵活的动作用另一只手摸出一只苦无，镀上电光刺了出去。

却是向自己身后。

阿斯玛猛然回头看见离自己只有一寸的刃尖，然后听见卡卡西隐忍的痛呼声。

小腿被刺穿了。

卡卡西放弃了自己的敌人，救了阿斯玛。虽然也灵活的闪避掉了致命攻击，但是淋漓的鲜血染红了白色的绑腿，红的那么刺眼。

战斗结束了。阿斯玛谢谢还没说出口，四名暗部已经瞬步离开地面，回到暗处。

任务圆满完成，阿斯玛本以为小小的交集就这样结束了。这之后的第三天晚上，在居酒屋和同期聚会完的阿斯玛向家中走去。顺便说卡卡西是从来不会参加同期聚会的，在丸子店遇见他们也只是低着头离开。

他喝了一点酒，完全在自己承受范围内的醉意让他心情很好。直到他听到了异常的响动。

一处阴暗的小巷里，可以听见肢体纠缠的声音和辱骂声，似乎在打架，又好像显得有些怪异。阿斯玛走了进去想解决事端，但没想到映入眼帘的是这样的场景。

有两个人——好像是三个。他们背对着巷口，其中一个人跪在地上，身体耸动着。

“是忍者呢。”  
“怎么玩儿都不会坏吗？”  
“张开嘴。”

阿斯玛听着这些污言秽语，在迅速意识到面前在发生什么的同时，看见了第三个人被挂在施暴者腰间的双腿。

修长白皙的小腿悬在半空中，随着顶弄无助的晃动、颤抖，施暴者抓着他的膝盖把他打的更开，一串熟悉又陌生的呜咽声传过来。

更刺眼的是那右腿小腿上已经渗出血的绷带。

这个位置太过熟悉，以至于阿斯玛在脑子还没反应过来的时候身体已经冲了上去，只用两拳，两个脸都没看清的男人就已经骂骂咧咧的狼狈跑掉。

阿斯玛低头看着躺在地上的男人。

制式马甲被剥下来扔在一边，上身的深色里衣也被卷在胸膛上，下身不着片缕，遍布红痕，因为腿间男人的离去，正颤抖着把双腿合上。

他就这样看着地上的人慢慢支撑起身体，凌乱的银发挡住脸。

即使在黑暗里，这人也在白的发光。阿斯玛不合时宜的想。

但他其实很想逃走。

虽然一直惦记着那句没说出口的谢谢，但他没想到下一次见面来的这么快。而且还是这样的状况下。

“能……能起来吗？卡卡西？”阿斯玛还是伸出手，他不能就这样扔下受伤的同伴坐视不管，况且这人前几天刚救了自己的命。

“干嘛多管闲事…”

“……什么？”阿斯玛愣住了。

“好不容易找的两个人，啧。”银发忍者语气冰冷，都是不满，他抬起头，阿斯玛终于看清他的脸。虽然双唇红肿，还带着水渍，似乎刚刚被迫口交完，但是墨黑的眼底都是冷淡和游刃有余。

这也是阿斯玛第一次看见这位同期面罩下的脸。

他承认自己愣住了。眼神扫视着这鲜为人知的下半张面孔，从绯红的脸颊，到微张的嘴唇，再到唇边那一颗小痣。

异样的情绪俘获了阿斯玛。一时间他竟然觉得一个狼狈的男人如此漂亮…似乎用漂亮形容一个男人不太妥当，但是阿斯玛想不出其他形容词。

所以他几乎没听清这个人接下来说的话。

“既然是你赶走了他们，那就由你来继续做接下来的事情吧。阿斯玛。”

伸出的手被拉住，却是向下用力，阿斯玛猝不及防弯下膝盖，刚才还让他感觉良好的醉意突然使他头晕目眩起来，他本来是想拒绝的。

他本来是想拒绝的。他想。而不是在肮脏的小巷尽头，上了他的同期。

-  
“想什么呢？”一个懒洋洋的声音打断他的回忆。

阿斯玛回过神，看见身边的人已经醒了。

“不多睡一会儿？我可以去买晚饭的。”阿斯玛说。

“不了，回去写任务报告。”卡卡西打了个哈欠，慢慢坐起来，“所以你刚才在想什么啊这么出神，还抱着我，让人毛骨悚然呐。”

“我突然想知道你这么熟练…第一次是什么时候？”阿斯玛问。

他不觉得这是个过于冒犯的问题，毕竟两人都上了一年的床了，而且，阿斯玛知道在自己之前，卡卡西还有很多类似的经历。就像那天晚上的两个人。  
所以卡卡西实在不像是会在这种问题上感到羞赧的人。

但是气氛却突然冷了下来。

怀里的人有那么一瞬间变得僵硬，虽然很快又挂上了漫不经心的笑容。但是阿斯玛感觉得到，他的情绪发生了两极间的转变。

“如果不想说就不用……”阿斯玛赶紧找补道。

“没关系，这有什么。”卡卡西却说。现在他的表现天衣无缝，让阿斯玛不禁以为刚才的不适只是他的错觉。“你真想知道那就告诉你。”

“14岁。”

阿斯玛的的确确震惊了。

“为什…………”

“没什么为什么，这就是我的生活方式，”卡卡西笑，掀开被子从他的怀里钻出来，跨坐在他的身上，舔了一下嘴唇，“你不是早就知道了吗？”

阿斯玛突然说不出话。

“怎么样，在我回去写任务报告之前…”卡卡西俯下身，白皙双手覆盖在他隆起的性器上，阿斯玛看不见他的眼睛。阿斯玛看不见他，以至于从来不知道他在想些什么。  
“要不要再做一次？”

-  
卡卡西为何如此？

阿斯玛没注意到自己在发呆。

十四岁的卡卡西是什么样子，他还是有些印象的。  
尤其是葬礼上的样子。  
因为那是四代目死去的那一年。

十五岁的阿斯玛站在人群中看着作为弟子站在最前面的银发同期。只有他自己，没错，因为四代目的其他学生，都已经不在了。

最终他连他的老师也失去了。

他看起来那么小。阿斯玛想。十五岁的阿斯玛已经长出青年人的模样，留着稀疏的胡子，肌肉也变得结实，但十四岁的卡卡西，穿着黑衣服，矮矮的个子，垂着头，背影单薄的像一张纸。

就是这样的卡卡西…？

他实在难以想象，那个孩子一样的同期，那个几乎要被失去彻底麻木的同期，会像现在的卡卡西一样，漫不经心舔着唇，让什么男人操得再大力一些。

他也很想知道，究竟是怎样的心态变化，会让一个本是高傲的、看起来瞧不上任何人的天才，最终选择这种割裂所有人，却又任凭自己被人性侵染、堕入黑暗的生活。

-  
忍者的身体是工具。阿斯玛知道。  
暗部是个为了达成目的不择手段的地方。阿斯玛也知道。

但这不代表当卡卡西半夜从窗户闯入他家、什么话都没说就踉跄的跑到卫生间抱着马桶干呕时，他不会感到震惊和气愤。

卡卡西从卫生间出来的时候脸色已经好了很多，他刚翻窗进来时阿斯玛看着他的脸惨白的像是死人，似乎他的全部机体都在和一种难以掌控的情绪较劲。

既然不喜欢，就不会拒绝吗？阿斯玛想。就没有别的解决方式吗？

“又一次？”阿斯玛问。

暗部马甲被扯破了，面罩前襟被撕得粉碎，破破烂烂的裤子，一看就知道不是正常战斗的衣着损毁方式。

“没办法……为了得到情报。”卡卡西扯出一个看起来十分难看的笑，或者这只是阿斯玛的错觉，因为下一秒再看，他似乎又变得严丝合缝的完好了。

“和之前一样，不用管我了。”卡卡西说。他靠着墙滑坐在地面上，阴影从他身上生长出来，他和黑暗融为一体。“你睡吧。我只待一会儿就好。”

阿斯玛看着他。

这是第三次。近一年的第三次，因为只有近一年，二人才发展出这样畸形的关系。

之前还不知道有多少次。

而这一次，阿斯玛的情感和之前都不相同。前几次他只是觉得震惊和尴尬，并真的把他留在角落里自己去睡。但现在他看着坐在地上的卡卡西，仿佛透过层叠时光模糊的看到了那个14岁的单薄背影。

葬礼上他没哭。现在他也没哭。他好像根本不会哭。

“是三代让你去做这样的事？”阿斯玛问。

他知道自己语气不好，但是他丝毫不在意。卡卡西似乎也被他的异常吓到，抬起苍白的脸看着他，“不是…”他似乎难以启齿，犹豫了片刻才说，“我现在有一部分要为根做事。”

根。

那么阿斯玛就明白了。但是明白也不代表他能改变任何事。他只是个普通的上忍，和三代也只是关系很差的父子。他是如此失败，在这样的问题上根本没法置喙。

他伸出手把卡卡西从地上拽起来，“去洗澡。”

“不、不用…？”卡卡西很震惊的样子，他手足无措的接过阿斯玛塞给他的睡衣和毛巾，“我只待一会儿，一会儿我会回家的…”

“洗干净之后，如果你想的话，和我做吧。”阿斯玛说，“如果不想的话，就好好睡一觉，就在这里。”

他看着他的银发同期的样子。

他就从来没见过卡卡西这么慌乱的模样，从来都是冰冷、优秀、亦或是麻木的这样一个人，这样游刃有余的一个人，如今这副样子，像是根本不懂得如何去接受来自别人的善意。

手中的睡衣被银发暗部捏变了形。面罩的破损让阿斯玛看见卡卡西的双唇张合几次，但最终没有说出拒绝的话。

为什么发生这样的事后会跑来阿斯玛的家呢。其实根本不想回到自己空无一人的宿舍吧。其实也想被什么人说“留在这里”吧。

为什么我之前没有发现呢。阿斯玛想。

痉挛的双手终于卸了力，柔软的睡衣被他捧在怀里。

“…谢谢。”

这是他第一次向阿斯玛道谢。

-  
从浴室出来，银发滴着水，卡卡西看起来仍然有些怔愣，像是还没搞清楚发生了什么。明明一起上了那么多次床，事到如今只是这一点小事却还会让他如此无措。

阿斯玛拉过他，掀开被子让他躺在床上。卡卡西由着他摆弄，也由着他把自己抱在怀里。

“想做吗？”阿斯玛问。

“…不想。”卡卡西把脸埋在被子里说。他也反过来紧紧环着阿斯玛的腰，微微发抖。他今晚岌岌可危的壳子终于碎掉了，二十岁的青年体内还寄居着那个十四岁孩子的灵魂。

“那有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。”

“那就睡觉吧。”阿斯玛说，安抚性拍了拍卡卡西的背部。但他银发的同期却完全没有放松身体，绷紧的手臂越来越用力的搂着他。

他们安静了很久，虽然都从紧贴的身体知道彼此都没睡着。黑暗中情绪渐渐发酵，“对不起…”卡卡西突然说，声音颤抖。

这句道歉来的毫无缘由，阿斯玛刚想问些什么，卡卡西却自顾自的说下去，“对不起…我以为我会习惯的…”

青年的脸埋在他的胸膛，他松开了环抱他的手臂，正在努力把自己缩成一团。

“我以为我会习惯的…只要多做几次…”他的声音开始带上哭腔，“我不可以犯错…我不可以有这样的弱点…我不可以像那次一样…我以为我会习惯的…”

阿斯玛听着他语无伦次的剖白，知道他没有在和自己说话，阿斯玛此时只是一个媒介，卡卡西蜷缩在他的怀抱中，可以把他当成任何人。

他没有说话，只是更紧的抱住他。他不是能彻底明白卡卡西说的话，不知道他所说的「那次」是什么，但是，他知道了他的同期和不同男人上床，是有原因的。  
他在努力习惯这种事。可是为什么要习惯这种事？

十四岁的单薄背影又出现在阿斯玛的眼前。他攥紧拳头又松开，轻轻抚摸着那一头还略潮湿的银发。

“太没用了…对不起…”卡卡西小声说，“真的对不起…对不起水门老师对不起………”

阿斯玛感觉到滚烫的泪水氤氲了他胸前的睡衣。

“对不起…”

他的同期彻底碎在他的面前，仿佛他伸出手就能碰到他软弱的不为人知的内里。

“对不起………”

但阿斯玛只是抱着他。他就这样看着，看着凝聚在他们周身的黑暗，还有透过床帘投下的零星月光。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天阿斯玛醒来时，卡卡西已经不见了。

他看着一片光亮的卧室一阵恍惚，若不是床头放着使用过的、叠的整整齐齐的睡衣，阿斯玛都要怀疑昨夜的哭泣、剖白都是一场梦。

之后一个月的时间，阿斯玛没见到卡卡西一面。

明明平时的话，隔三差五就会在床上相见，从来都是卡卡西主动找他，但若说自己完全被动接受实在是有些不知廉耻，他只是…没有拒绝而已。

他们二人本来有着奇怪的默契。上床的时候怎样都无所谓，下了床二人的关系立刻变得陌生疏离，他们不会私下见面、对话，除了再一次卡卡西想要上床的时候。就好像有什么东西将这两种时间狠狠割裂开，但是阿斯玛那天晚上的确越界了。

当凯再一次在丸子店抱怨好久没看见他的命中注定的对手的时候，这一次阿斯玛没有像往常一样呛到、感到心虚并回忆起昨晚才见到的某人浪荡的样子。

因为这一回他也好久没见到他的银发同期了。

他生气了吗？阿斯玛想。自己是否做了太多余的事？

是过界了吧。

最难听的话来讲，他们只是互相慰藉身体的对象，这一切应该和感情无关。阿斯玛怎么样都与卡卡西无关，反过来也应该如此。

可是若是说阿斯玛投入了不该有的感情…他又不这样觉得。他爱卡卡西吗？作为情人爱人的那种温和的、充满保护欲的、非他不可的爱意？

似乎也不是。  
但只是…只要想起他的眼泪、颤抖、不要命一样的战斗方式、毫不在意自己的生活态度，还有他十四岁的背影，就放不下而已。

不见面也好。我似乎也应该冷静一下了。

阿斯玛抬起头，看见红一直看着他。

黑发的女忍温和的笑起来，红色的瞳孔倒映着他的身影，她伸出手，递给他一串丸子。

-  
暗藏于心的问题，答案来的这么快，阿斯玛是没想到的。

当阿斯玛被红叫到医院时，他没想到见到的是躺在床上面色惨白昏迷不醒的卡卡西。

“他这是…”

“中了咒术，”山中亥一站在一旁说道，他才发现这位前辈也在这里，“他现在醒不来了，需要有人潜入他的潜意识将他唤醒。”

阿斯玛不知道先为哪一件事情震惊。他明白了为什么将他叫到医院，可是为什么呢，这种事情怎么来说也不该是他这个看起来说不上熟的同期…

“为什么是我来做…？”

“因为你大概是和他最熟的人了。你总不能让凯来做这种事吧？我是女人，不太方便。”红说，有些担忧的看着病床上的银发同期。“这也是没办法的事，毕竟他的所有亲密的人都——”

都死了。

原来是这样。

阿斯玛怎么也没想到，他竟成了别人眼中和卡卡西最亲近的人。而躺在病床上的人，面对这样私密且生死攸关的大事的时候，竟没有第二个选择。

床上的人看起来比一个多月前要消瘦。面罩现在竟然还严丝合缝的贴在他惨白的脸上。他想起一个多月前的夜里，卡卡西在他怀里颤抖哭泣的样子。

“…我来做。”他慢慢的说。

阿斯玛坐在卡卡西的床头，亥一前辈结印过后将手放在他的头顶。

待到他再次睁开眼睛时，他意识到这是一片树林，就是木叶村外最近的那一片。

他刚才也猜测了一下他可能会遇见的事情。他可能会亲眼看见带土如何死去，或者野原琳，或者四代目。四代目死于九尾之乱，两位同期的死亡他虽只是听说个大概，但是明显地点都不会是这片他们都万分熟悉的树林。

然后他看见了。

“你第一次是什么时候？”  
“十四岁。”卡卡西说。

九尾肆虐的夜晚，没人会注意到近在咫尺的树林里在发生什么。所以秘密本来会永远是秘密。

如果这里没有阿斯玛的话。

十四岁的孩子，被束缚在地面，双手交叠在头顶，身体随着陌生男人的动作晃动。  
潜意识里，男人只不过是一团看不清的虚影，黑暗从二人交接处爬上来，顺着那稚嫩苍白的身体游走。年少的卡卡西脸上挂着泪痕，但是眼神空洞，望着男人，亦或是黑暗。也许两者并没有区别。

他看上去已经死去了。

阿斯玛双腿生根般立在原地，双手颤抖。他紧紧的握住拳头又张开，周而复始的动作。  
他怎么也没想到真相是这个样子。如果知道的话那天他绝对不会问出那个问题。

庞大而尖锐的情绪在膨胀。阿斯玛强迫自己闭上眼睛，拼命按捺住自己要做些什么的冲动，比如一拳打散这团丑陋的虚影。很多问题现在都有了答案，但阿斯玛情愿自己永远不知道这个答案。

卡卡西不会想让别人知道这件事。

“不要冲动。”亥一前辈说，“你在他的头脑里的时候，所做的一切都有可能影响他之后的精神状态。”

阿斯玛向卡卡西的方向走去。

年少的同期像是看不见他，他似乎已经什么都感受不到了。这样的卡卡西，和现实中的卡卡西，又有什么区别呢？

他蹲了下来，脱下自己的马甲盖住他赤裸的身体。

“回来吧。”他说。

结印，将手掌覆盖在少年的眼睛上，扫过掌心的细密睫毛是那样的真实。

“已经过去了。所以回来吧。”

-  
回到现实的时候像被谁狠狠踢在太阳穴，阿斯玛睁开眼睛仍然眼前发黑，他急促呼吸着扶住椅子的扶手，却强迫自己转向卡卡西的方向。

如果成功的话卡卡西应该会在同时醒来，实际上他转过身也立刻对上那一双异色的眼睛。

对视只有一瞬。

但只那一瞬，过量的情绪已经压的阿斯玛忘记呼吸。这是怎样一双眼睛，剥去它们的主人平日里树立起的壁垒，原来是这样子的吗？  
悲伤，愤怒，绝望，渴望…看起来下一秒就要流出眼泪，却依旧干涸。

下一秒卡卡西就挣扎着弯下身子，剧烈干呕起来。

其他人围了过来。阿斯玛站起身，将手放在他的后背上。

“滚开。”他听见卡卡西嘶哑的声音。

-  
在卡卡西再度消失两周之后，阿斯玛站在了卡卡西的上忍宿舍里。

对于忍者而言这样的入侵简直轻而易举。卡卡西之前去阿斯玛家里也是用同样的方式：撬开窗子，跳进来。

他在等。

在等这个连三代都在担忧他不要命一样的战斗方式的同期回来。

卡卡西打开门的时候已经是凌晨两点。阿斯玛睁开眼睛，有些手忙脚乱的躲过两枚刺向他的苦无，下一秒，第三枚就架在他的脖子上。

“是我。”他说。

呼吸间都是血的味道，还有不稳定的呼吸声。脖子上的苦无被撤去，阿斯玛站直身体，透过黑暗看见他满身是血的同期。

真是让他震惊又毫不意外的场景。

“去医院了吗？”阿斯玛问。

“不是我的血。”他的同期冰冷的说，“你在这做什么？”

他们好像好久没有进行对话了。

“腿都是跛的，你在骗谁？”阿斯玛说，“你知不知道你这样已经出名了？”

“哈？”卡卡西皱着眉，随即完全一副不想进行对话的样子，“走开，我要洗澡了。”

“去医院。”阿斯玛扯住他的手臂。

卡卡西用力挣扎了一下，没有挣脱，“放开我。”

阿斯玛固执的抓着他的上臂，感觉到未干的血也沾染了自己的皮肤。

“放开我！！”卡卡西声音带着颤抖。

而阿斯玛也在这时候才发现，他的同期在他抓上他的那一刻，就抖得几乎停不下来。

他变得有些慌乱，急忙松开手。银发同期用另一只手覆盖住住他刚才抓住的地方，后退了两步靠在墙上。

“怎么回事？是受伤了吗？”阿斯玛上前两步，看见卡卡西不自然的躲避也没有想太多。他急于检视他这个从来不在乎自己的同期还有什么其他伤口，想也没想就要撕开他的袖子。

刚刚战斗回来查克拉见底的暗部挣不过精力充沛的上忍，卡卡西被按在墙上，扯掉了马甲，撕开了衣料。

完好的皮肤让阿斯玛困惑了一秒，随即感受到卡卡西更加剧烈的颤抖。他犹豫的伸出手捉住卡卡西带着面罩的脸，看向他的眼睛。

然后他后退了一步，看着卡卡西颤抖着滑坐在地面上。

“你害怕被我碰？”阿斯玛慢慢说出这个结论。

卡卡西的颤抖随着阿斯玛的远离而终止，但是他靠着墙坐着也没想站起来，他把脸埋在手臂中，声音竟然带上了笑意，“啊，之前怎么没觉得你这么烦人…”

“为什么。”

“没什么为什么。”

“是我那天晚上越界了？”阿斯玛问，“那现在我道歉…”

“…和你没有关系，不要再问了。”卡卡西说，“你能不能行行好离开？我真的想去洗澡。”

“那到底是为什么——”

“能不能不要再问了！！什么都看到了的话能不能就此收起你旺盛的好奇心？？”银发暗部突然爆发，他挣扎着从地上站起来，“你到底还想问出些什么？？你要让我把自己剖开里外翻一个面给你看吗？！！”

从来没见过这位冷淡的同期这么情绪激动的时刻，就算是阿斯玛也吓了一跳。他还没来得及说出什么，卡卡西就上前一步，抖着手扯下自己的面罩。

“你今晚来是要做什么？有什么来找我的理由？想做了？”他生硬的扯起嘴角，“那就来做吧。”

“我没想，我只是……你冷静一下卡卡西？”阿斯玛看着贴上来的同期，“我只是想来看看你，然后…”

然后劝你离开暗部而已。

三代，他的父亲早就有这个打算。他也算是受水门之托照顾这个孩子，实在不忍心他在黑暗里越陷越深。这孩子已经看不见其他任何东西，再这样下去，他只有死路一条。

他没说出口，银发青年沾满血的身体贴上了他的，两人都没穿马甲，体温透过二人薄薄的底衫传递，他能感受到卡卡西又开始发抖，但是仍固执的伸长手臂把自己往他的怀里塞。颤抖的手抓住他的手，强迫他环住自己的身体，也在强迫自己接受一个简单的拥抱。

他那么热，又那么冷，阿斯玛却难受的想吐。

既然不喜欢，为什么还要这么做？为什么总是在强迫自己做不喜欢的事？  
到底为什么，自我惩罚吗？

“够了。”

他冷了下来，抓着卡卡西的手腕，轻而易举的把他制住按在床上，“我说够了，卡卡西。”

“你让我走，我走就是了。”他转身，想要脱身离去，今晚的状况看起来根本无法进行对话，“我去医院叫个医忍过来看你。”

袖口却被拉住。

他回过头之前怎么也没料到只是一个转身之间情况就变成这样。卡卡西仰躺在床，一只手臂挡住眼睛，一只手抓着阿斯玛的袖子，似乎一瞬间所有的刺都被剥尽。他软弱的说，“跟我做吧。”

“求求你跟我做吧…阿斯玛。”

-  
本来一切都已经过去了。

六年过去了，是的，不管再让人作呕的感受，在六年时间的打磨下也变得模糊遥远。他觉得自己已经克服了这个，他可以跟很多男人上床，甚至自己的同期，也许在做任务时被强迫还是有一些难受，但是他可以处理并接受这些感情。忍者的身体只是工具。

他不再是软弱的什么都不懂的孩子了，就像阿斯玛说的，他已经足够熟练。谁都不知道当年他踏出战胜梦魇的第一步时，是要把自己绑起来才能给别人上的，只有这样才不会在被侵入时呕吐或者直接杀了自己找来的人。

但是一个让人做梦的咒术就彻底打碎他虚假的壳子。

所有拼命淡忘的细节重新找了回来，那些骇人的热度、吐息、摩擦、疼痛。那只大手，那些赋予生命的枝干，重新深入他的梦里，黏在他的皮肤上。清晰的好像昨天刚刚体验过。

他又开始噩梦惊醒，在洗澡时拼命搓红浑身上下的皮肤，在被任何人碰触时颤抖、想要呕吐——一切变得和六年前一样。  
他绝望的意识到自己从来没有走出来过。

他再次被同样的东西打败，被同一个人打败——那个杀死老师的凶手。

-  
“我不想再被打败了…”

卡卡西拉着阿斯玛的手，将它放在自己的身上。来自其他人的温度让他止不住战栗，但是他拼命凑上去，试图用这具破败的、肮脏的身体引诱他的同期。“和我做…”

他的腿缠上阿斯玛的腰，难耐的摩擦着，他看不清他的同期的脸色，但是他还是想要呕吐。他清楚自己有多么不堪，但他还是在说，“和我做吧阿斯玛…”

既然你看到了，你就有这样的义务。他卑劣的想。

帮我打败它。

他沉默的同期终于回应了他。有力的大手钳住他的肩膀，将他重新按回床上。被掌控的感觉让他想要干呕，他已经想要逃跑了，但是他拼命控制住自己留在原地。

大手轻而易举撕毁他身上本就破烂的衣服，大片的白色胸膛露出来，然后是下体。他像被剥了壳的蚌类浑身赤裸瑟瑟发抖。受伤的小腿还在流血。阿斯玛伸手抹去小腿肚上的血。

“不是你的血？”

“只有这个…”他辩解着。他友善、不善言辞、有时候甚至有些憨厚的同期现在像变了一个人。掌控着他侧腰的手用力到让他疼痛，下一刻他的双腿被分开，在他还没反应过来时粗糙的手指便揉了进入。

“等一——”

好疼。卡卡西想。好恶心，太恶心了，我好恶心。

他完全没有做好心理准备，他没想到阿斯玛直接切入正题，一丝一毫的前戏都不给他。他的身体还是冰凉的。这让所有疼痛加倍扩大。他扭动着挣扎起来。

用血做润滑，手指在他的体内开拓、交叉。他紧裹的穴道可以清晰体会到任何一个动作，他拼命咬着牙，眼前发黑，他在止不住颤抖。

可是让他罪恶的快感很快翻了上来，阿斯玛太清楚他的敏感点，他一直是个注重床伴感受的好炮友。泛起的热量让他手足发软，但是也让他越来越恶心，黑暗在肆意生长，他的身下似乎不是柔软的床单，而变成肮脏的土地。

仅仅这种程度他就要受不了了。

他后悔了，他想停下，他伸出软弱的手臂想要挣扎，却无力的搭在阿斯玛宽阔的肩膀上。

“他是这么对你的吗？”

“你-你说什么……”他急促呼吸着，“要不先-停下…”

“我说你十四岁那年那个男人，就是这样对你的吗？”

轰的一声，他的思维炸开了。

他一直逃避去回想的东西，直接被阿斯玛直白的问句像一颗炸弹一样扔在他的脑子里，囿于黑暗的植株铺天盖地的生长，覆盖每一寸那时被触碰的皮肤，探入骨缝，掩住口鼻，遮住耳目，阿斯玛的声音那么陌生，那一瞬间他甚至不知道自己身处何处。

“你说什么……”他还在负隅顽抗，重复着之前的话，但是眼泪已经流了下来，“你他妈…在说……啊！”

滚烫的性器插入进来。

好恶心。好恶心。冰冷的空气，寂静的树林，看不清的脸，撕裂般的疼痛。好恶心。

卡卡西几乎立刻痉挛了起来，他按住自己的胃部，侧过身开始干呕，却被铁钳般的手强行展开身体，他支着手臂后腿想摆脱体内滚烫的噩梦般的凶器，却被按着大腿固定在原地。

「你知道我想对你做些什么吗？」那个人说。

“阿斯玛…”他哭泣起来，软弱的推拒着坚实的胸膛，“我不想做了阿斯玛…放开我…”

“他是这么对你的吗？”

无力的手腕被交叠按在头顶，熟悉到暗无天日的姿势。他在坍塌，他在缩小，他变成十四岁的自己。

没有开灯的宿舍，黑暗模糊一切，炙热的性器一次一次捅进来，那些藤蔓渗出暗绿色的汁液，将他从里到外腐蚀。

“你有回应他吗？”

快感。无法拒绝的快感。他的确是太过熟悉这种事，只要稍微顶弄就起了反应，皮肤变得滚烫，性器不知廉耻的翘起，他拦不住自己的呻吟和哀求，“放开我……求你……”

他不知道自己在向谁哀求。

狂乱的节奏让他如待覆之舟，厌恶和快感将他身心劈成两半。他蜷缩着颤抖，模糊的虚影将他所有挣扎钉在原地，他无法移动。是木遁吗——

“你恨他吗？”

我恨他。我当然恨他。他毁了所有。他杀了老师，他毁了我——  
“我要杀了你…”他咬紧牙关，恨这个单词似乎唤起他心中的反抗意识，他说出那个他在心底说出无数遍的话，“我-恨你…总有一天我要——”

前面被握住，粗暴的套弄。无法抵抗的越来越剧烈的快感让他失去对身体的掌控，他流着眼泪，无力的双手揪着面前的人的衣服，像在用另一种方式抓住一缕握不住的虚影，“我要杀了你……”

攀升的快感让他丧失感官，只有最后一句话印在他的脑海里。

“做你想做的事情。”

他射了出来，同时腺体潮涌般的达到高潮，他颤抖着身体瘫在床上，本是该回归平静的下一秒，黑暗的房间被蓝色的雷光照亮。

他手举着雷切向前刺去。电光照亮了他同期黑暗中的脸.  
然后从侧耳擦过。

还在颤抖的身体前倾着跌入坚实的怀抱，对方也牢牢的抱住了他。  
卡卡西找到阿斯玛的嘴唇，用力吻了下去。

-  
“那次还以为要被杀了。”阿斯玛回忆道。

“你怎么就不知道怕？”卡卡西懒懒的说。

“知道你干不出来。每次因为保护同伴弄得一身伤的人，真的能下手杀了他友善的同期？”见卡卡西不搭腔，他继续说，“恭喜你选择了现实。”

“现在说已经晚了。”

“退出暗部的手续办的怎么样？”

“在办了在办了…”卡卡西把脸蹭在他的胸口，“三代明显没那么想放人啊…和你说的不一样…”

“只能怪你太优秀了。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“下次别来了。”阿斯玛说。

“怎么？”卡卡西抬头好笑的问，“终于终于打算和红告白了？”

皮肤黝黑的上忍脸红了，红的简直和他的胸膛不是一个颜色，“夕颜跟我透露她快要和我表白了。”

“知道了知道了…”卡卡西摆摆手，坐起身。“祝你们百年好合。”

阿斯玛看着他慢慢站起来，向浴室走去，液体顺着他雪白的腿根流淌下来。

“别再过那种生活了，卡卡西。”他说。“除非是你真的想做。”

他没有得到回答。

-

他们是什么关系？

只是普通的同期而已。

-

但他当时想和我说的是什么呢？

卡卡西站在猿飞阿斯玛的墓前，点燃了一根烟。  
这是当时这地下的人教会他的事情，但是此时烟气刚被吸入体内，他就开始止不住的咳。烟熏得他鼻腔酸痛，眼睛火辣，几乎就要流出眼泪。

“忘了怎么抽了…”他自言自语，修长白皙的手摆弄着指缝间的烟，弯起眼睛，“要不要再教我一次？”

-  
“有四个人的话，就可以了吧。”

他从阴暗处走出，向着火机的光亮。

“我就作为第十班的班长，一起出击吧。”


End file.
